Rosas
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Y ahí estaba parado, frente a su actual novio con algo en las manos que lo hacía parecer un ****** cursi, eso no le gustaba nada.


**Ésto va para mi reto: ''Un día, tres historias de San Valentín''.**

**Historia #2. **

**Pareja: Nagumo Haruya & Kiyama Hiroto.**

**Advertencias: Palabras anti-sonantes.**

**Regalo para Nallely, si escribo algo de ésta pareja es por que ella me lo pide. **

* * *

**Rosas**

Oh pero cuánto odiaba a su mejor amigo Suzuno Fuusuke, lo odiaba mucho por sus estúpidas ideas… tan estúpidas pero que a veces eran lo mejor.

Y ahí estaba parado, frente a su actual novio con algo en las manos que lo hacía parecer un jodido cursi, eso no le gustaba nada. Pero la cara de gatito consentido que puso el delantero de Inazuma Japan al verlo con semejante regalo, recordó que le debía muchas a su ahora ''cubo de hielo favorito''.

* * *

_Horas antes._

_Nagumo caminaba de un lado a otro sin fin, Fuusuke solo seguía al pelirrojo con la mirada, el ataque de ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo._

_El oji-verde se cansó y dejó de lado su pequeño libro de aventuras para encarar al inquieto tulipán. Se posó frente a el y le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo índice._

_-Estas comenzando a marearme. –Mencionó frío como de costumbre.-_

_-Nadie te tiene observándome._

_-Eres la única persona de todo el equipo que está dejando un agujero en el azulejo. Habla de una vez. –Ordenó.-_

_Chasqueó la lengua, a Suzuno no podía ocultarle nada, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo ocultaba._

_-No sé qué regalarle a Gra… digo, a Hiroto de San Valentín._

_El albino pareció divertirse con ese comentario, algo tan sencillo como regalarle un detalle a la persona amada no era algo que Nagumo no pudiera hacer._

_-¿No sabes? Entonces no lo conoces bien. –Sonrió de lado.-_

_-Claro que sé como es. –Contradijo al momento.- Pero esto de regalarle cosas para mi es nuevo. –Se tiró en el sofá.- No sé que hacer._

_-Las flores siempre funcionan. –Mencionó mientras tomaba asiento al lado del oji-miel.-_

_-¿Es una broma? Eso funciona en las mujeres, Hiroto es un hombre._

_-Independientemente, suele funcionar en muchas ocasiones, créemelo. –Le sonrió.-_

_-No soy un caballero inglés como para pararme frente a su puerta y llegar con un peinado estúpido…_

_-¿Más estúpido que el que traes?_

_-Eres un imbécil copito de nieve._

_-Un imbécil que te da consejos, si no fuera por mi de seguro tu noviecillo a quien tanto odiabas en el pasado ya se hubiera metido con alguien menos molesto que tú._

_Dio en el blanco otra vez, comentario que ignoró para seguir escuchando al albino._

_-Flores ¿dijiste? Me suena a Rosas. ¿Servirán?_

_-Son las mejores a mi parecer._

_-Si esto sale mal, te daré balonazos en la cara hasta que desfallezcas jodido Iceberg._

_-Lo que digas ''Florecita''._

* * *

Hiroto miraba a Haruya con estrellitas en los ojos, o algo parecido. Nunca se imaginó que en un día así llegaría el pelirrojo con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-F-Feliz San Valentín. –Mencionó sin mirar a su pareja, con una mueca en la boca parecida a un puchero.-

-Haruya… ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Kiyama estaba tan feliz que se le lanzó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo después de recibir esas flores, descansando su barbilla en el hombro del contrario.

Nagumo solo le agradecía en el interior al Iceberg que tenía como amigo por esos ''sabios consejos''.

-T-Te amo. –Le susurró el miembro de Fire Dragon al oído.-

Era raro que el tsundere que tenía como pareja le dedicara esas palabras, en realidad en lo que llevaban de su relación solo dos veces se lo había dicho, con esa vez ya contaban tres, pero en esta ocasión le conmovió más que nunca.

Nagumo Haruya podía ser tosco, agresivo y grosero, sin embargo aquel lado dulce y calmado solo Hiroto lo conocía, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Se sentía especial de alguna manera.

Las mejillas de porcelana que portaba Hiroto se tornaron cálidas, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Te amo Haruya. Lo sabes bien. –Abrazó más fuerte al mencionado.-

El beso en la entrada llegó a otro, después de cerrar la puerta llegó otro, y otro, así en caminos sin regreso hasta llegar a la recámara, cuando ambos pisaran ese espacio ambos debían despedirse de su autocontrol. Claramente se les esperaba una noche muy activa entre caricias y sábanas.

Debía confiar en Suzuno más seguido, pensó Nagumo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

**R.**


End file.
